In the prior art, file reception processes comprising a first step, wherein the file(s) received are stored in memory in a file located in a temporary storage area, are known. Then a specific procedure checks whether the file(s) received correspond to the file(s) expected. If this is the case, according to the type of file, the files received are copied to a specified permanent storage area.